


An Experiment Worthy of Holmes

by quietkerfluffle (giraffeminion)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Eye Contact, Greg makes a move, Greg uses the scientific method, Hypothesis: Mycroft is into me, Lestrade Confidence, M/M, Mystrade Monday, So much eye contact, Takes place in a bar, jealous!Mycroft, like so bad, mystrade, terrible flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffeminion/pseuds/quietkerfluffle
Summary: Mycroft has Feelings about a stranger flirting with Greg. Can Greg capitalize on this?Mystrade Monday prompt: "I just wanted to let you know that I think you're beautiful."
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Lestrade
Comments: 6
Kudos: 137





	An Experiment Worthy of Holmes

> _I just wanted to let you know that I think you're beautiful._

There’s a number at the end of the note, scrolled just legibly at the bottom of the torn sheet. The bartender gestures across the room. “Compliments of the gentleman in the jean jacket,” he winks.

Greg raises the glass towards the young man with a half grin but doesn’t drink. He’ll bin the paper later. He turns back to Mycroft, but the man’s posture is ramrod straight and staring ahead. Moments ago he’d been languid and smiling, probably as close as he could get to relaxed in this setting. _Interesting._ Greg is just drunk enough to think an Experiment Worthy of Holmes is a good idea. He twirls the paper thoughtfully, takes another glance across the room for good measure.

“Sherlock says you’re better than him at deducing people,” he says casually. “Anything you think I should know about this bloke?”

Mycroft’s nose wrinkles, almost imperceptibly.

“Finishing his law degree,” he answers tonelessly. “Daddy bought his entrance to university and already has a job lined up for him post-graduation. The family works in oil, no, specifically fracking.” He tilts his head. “Not inexperienced in taking strangers home, knows what he wants. Plays rugby, but the constant drinking keeps him from achieving his full potential. He usually starts matches on the bench. He sent you the note on a dare,” Mycroft finally deigns to look at Greg, gaze cool and impersonal before sliding back forward, “but he’s secretly hoping you’ll respond.”

Greg wants to grin. “Oof, bummer. Any redeeming qualities?”

Mycroft is silent for a moment, sipping his drink and eyeing the boy ( _he does look very young_ , Greg thinks) like the pinned specimen of a disappointingly common insect. He places his drink back neatly on the center of the bar coaster.

“He has good taste.”

Greg sucks in a breath, holds it, but Mycroft doesn’t look at him, instead looks down at the worn wood table in front of him, smoothing it like a tablecloth.

“Doesn’t sound worth my time, frankly.”

“That is, of course, entirely up to your judgment.” Mycroft’s chin lifts, faintly condescending.

 _Ha! Gotcha_. Greg smirks openly, pivoting to face Mycroft and leaning back faux-casually on the bar.

“I like to think I also have good taste.” He waits for Mycroft to turn his head, eyebrow raised. Greg bites his lip, extending the eye contact before glancing down at Mycroft’s lips, then back up.

The man looks like he was struck by lightning. Greg waits a beat, but he doesn’t move. _Did I read this wrong?_ His heart is beating faster. _Shit._ He opens his mouth, not sure how to recover from this one, how to blow it off like he wasn’t coming on to Mycroft Bloody Holmes, British government himself, but then Mycroft inhales as if to speak, gazes flicking to Greg’s lips and skittering sideways.

Greg can't breathe. Mycroft’s eyes meet his, searching.

“Gregory,” he breathes, almost a question.

Greg flails for his Lestrade confidence, dares to smile. "Maybe you’d like to, ah, come back to mine? It’s quieter.”

Mycroft looks around, nods.

Greg reaches for his hand, hesitating before covering it gently. “No pressure, alright?” Squeezes gently, releases.

Mycroft sniffs, _hardly_. The fear has receded from his eyes. Greg watches his fingers flex, though, before he tucks them in his pockets.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a little trouble with this prompt at first, but very into jealous!Mycroft and conniving!Greg. Ending line shamelessly inspired by Pride and Prejudice (2005). See gif below for reference.


End file.
